


My Family

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Alternative scene where Callum sees Ben in Hospital after the shooting..





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I wrote after watching the hospital scene and how I would have liked it to go. 
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback you may have, Thanks xx

Silence, thats all he could hear. Cold deafening silence. 

He sat on the cold hospital chair, leaning over, his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.   
He'd sat there all night. Waiting. Just waiting for some news, anything, But nothing came.

It didnt help he was nobody, not his boyfriend, not his family, he could do nothing but wait, and hold on.   
He could see flashes in front of his eyes. The hug they had shared, the soft touches, the vic, Whitney, Hunter, the gun, blood... so much blood.  
The blood that had stained his hands. 

He remembered the way he had fallen to the floor, pulled Ben into his arms, and held him, he barely felt the weight of another body on top of his. All he could think about was losing the person he had suddenly realised he loved. There he has said it, the person he loved. He was gay, and the only person he wanted to share this revelation with was currently hooked up to a load of machines fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do.  
Nothing at all. 

His thoughts where interupted when a flurry of nurses and doctors ran through the corridor and towards that door. The door he had stared at for most of the evening. He lifted his head up and looked in the direction of the commotion. 

He felt his heart beating faster and faster and felt like he couldn't breathe, as he pulled his body up from the chair and stumbled towards the direction of the noise.   
'S'cuse me, please, can you tell me anything?' he asked the nurse that walked passed.   
'Are you family?' she asked stopping briefly  
'No.. No I'm not, but please, I've been waiting here all night, and I, I just need to know?' Callum stumbled out, a fresh batch of tears falling down his face.   
'I'm really sorry, but I cant..' she said and walked off  
Callum stumbled back to the chair, he felt sick.   
Phyically sick. 

He felt time past but not sure how much, he was drifting in and out of conciously, all he could think about was what he was going to do if he lost him. After everything. 

'Callum.. Cal... Mate, How long have you been sitting ere?'   
Callum opened his eyes and looked up at the voice in front of him.   
'Callum? can you here me?' Jay asked sitting down next to him.   
'He's dead... isnt he' Callum whispered, tears clouding his eyes  
'No.. No Mate... He's not... believe me, he is very much alive.. He's asking for you' Jay promised   
'What?' Callum asked letting go of the breathe he was holding... 

'Callum, Mate... Ben, he is alive, he's awake, and he won't stop talking... he's asking for you' Jay told him again   
'But.. I cant... They.. they wont let me in... I'm not family' Callum choked out, he breathed in heavily as his body swayed with relief.  
'Come on' Jay said and stood up, bringing Callums body up with him. He awkardly tripped over his feet and would have fallen if it was not for Jay holding him up.   
'What about Phil, Lola? Callum asked   
'Its fine... they've gone home... but its okay...They want you to see him' Jay told him and they walked though another corridor in till all that seperated him and Ben was a door.   
'I'll wait out here' Jay said and gently nudged Callum through the final door. 

There eyes meet instantly, although Callum could hardly see Ben through the water that pooled there.   
'Alright?' Ben asked first breaking the unbearable cold silence.   
Callum walked towards him, he could feel his heart beat uncontrollably fast as he neared Ben. Electricity flowed through his veins and his hands shook.   
'Hey.. Hey.. Callum... Breathe... Cal Just breathe for me okay' He heard Ben's voice calm and stable in front of him.   
He took a heavy breath... in and out, in and out in till his breathing and heart calmed down. He felt Ben catch his hand in his and he clasped it tight.   
'I thought.... Oh god I thought I was going to loose you.. ' Callum cried 

'You didn't though... I'm here...babe.. I'm alive... thanks to you I'm told' Ben said quietly, bringing Callum's hand to his face. He blew a cool breath and placed a sweet kiss on his blood stained hands.   
'I didn't do anything... cept cry like a baby, Sonia saved you' Callum admitted and looked down to his feet, suddenly feeling guilty that he didnt try more..he had the training and had been in worst situatuons..,he could have done more'   
'Stop blaming yourself.. I can see the wheels turning in your head... you held me... held on to me even though your life was in danger too.. you risked your life to save mine.. ' Ben told him.   
'Thank you' 

Callum walked closer and perched on the side of the bed so he could stay close to Ben. There hands still tightly suck together.   
'I didnt know what... what I was going to do if I lost you... I was so scared...so scared of losing you.. after... after...' Callum started but before he could finish more tears had rolled down his face.   
'After what?' Ben asked  
'After... after I realised that I was in love with you' Callum whispered 

Callum could have sworn he had seen a tear run down Bens face as he felt Ben reach for him. As the angle was awkward Callum stood up and let Ben pull his face towards him and then down so he could place a kiss on Callums forehead.   
He then moved so that he could kiss Callum properly.   
'What am I going to do, I bet everyone is talking, I have no home, no life, no family... ' Callum whispered as they had seperated

'You've got me now babe, I'm your home, your life and your family... And when I get out I'm going to look after you... do you here me.. Your mine now.... and I protect whats mine' Ben said kissing Callum again, and again.

'Shouldnt it be me looking after you?' Callum asked causing Ben to giggle, '  
'You are... you waited out there all night... not knowing... you couldn't do anything but you still stayed... and for that I realise how much I love you' Ben admited   
He gripped Callums hand again as he contiuned to kiss his lover.   
Callum broke away first and they leant againest each other foreheads touching. . 

'You look beautiful' Ben whispered   
'I look like shit' Callum chucked   
'So do I' Ben replied   
'Hey! you're meant to say I look beautiful too ' Ben cried and kissed Callum on his cheek. 'You do' Callum replied sincerly

'You should go... go get some clean clothes on, have a shower and get some sleep...' Ben told him   
'Are you trying to get rid of me?' Callum asked seriously  
'No... I'm not... but you are exchasted and I need you in top form...' he smiled.   
'I have no where to go...' Callum whispered  
'Jay... I told him to look after you... for me... and its not like im going anywhere... I'll be here when you get back..' 

'But I'm not family... they wont let me in again' Callum suddenly said and pulled back   
'They will babe, your family now.. my family... my lover'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own EastEnders or any characters used. All rights got to BBC


End file.
